


love thy enemy

by Mothervvoid



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foe Yay, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Indulgent, Short, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: You will eat her God, just as they took your's.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 43





	love thy enemy

**Author's Note:**

> do not perceive me.
> 
> the smut is kind of abstract but it's there. im apparently incapable of writing smut without heavy religious metaphors even if those metaphors belong to a fake god who isn't real. it just sounds pretty to me im pretentious

Your sworn enemy lies beneath you, undone as a sweater when the wrong thread is pulled. You feel undone yourself, unhinged; two fingers deep in the enemy with no intention of stopping. Her mewls are too enticing, the grip of her hands on your shoulders deliciously needy.

It has been so _long_ since you were needed.

The Warrior of Light sings wordless praises for you; rambling, incomprehensible hymns and prayers to the wrong god, to your God. To you. And who were you to deny the prayers of your admirer, of your devout? You give reward freely; as she grinds hard against the heel of your hand, your bare palm and fingers slick with fluid. 

A kiss on her forehead. You will not kill her, you decide. Your initial judgement of her was too harsh. The One True God was merciful, converts were allowed.

No, you will not kill her. You will consume her, body and soul. Turn her aether as dark and dusky as your own. You would take her God, take it as Zodiark had been taken from you.

She didn’t fight either, not with the way she sinks her nails into your back, pulling you closer, closer. She has seen the flesh behind the mask and the ethereal white robes; seen the man behind the God. She prays not to Zodiark but to you, begging for you, for your succor. Little, barely audible gasps of _please_ , planting kisses up your neck. 

You shudder and try to tell yourself that everything you’re experiencing is merely biological, that this is all a means to an end; but you’re lying to yourself, aren’t you? You enjoy this far too much. You are a God, afterall, for this brief blip in time; and you are far too satisfied in having one worshipper.

A worshipper who places her hands on your bared flesh, tracing the contours of your upper body as though you were fine art. A new chorus of _‘please’_ starts up again, more frantic than the last time. 

You remove your hand and she _whines_ , deprived of your glory. You shush her, gently. Hydaelyn’s daughter looks on in reverence, in _need_ , as you slide into her. Your own need snaps its jaws, your hips buck; and she lets out one of the most beautiful sounds you’ve ever heard.

Rather than join the chorus, you bury your face in her chest; press kisses to her sternum. You do as she directs in her worship; faster, harder. Who are you to deny someone so enraptured by a God? Her nails drag on your back, hard enough to draw blood from the body and finally you gasp, growl like a feral animal. 

Your need snaps and you unravel, the darkened room suddenly seeming so much brighter and you wonder if it was she who had corrupted you, rather than you gifting her the Will of Zodiark. 

You catch yourself looking at her, it was your turn to admire, to worship. She notices, and the Warrior of Light takes your head in her hands, stroking your cheek as if you were lovers. 

“Thank you,” She says, gazing at you through half-lidded eyes; “It was enjoyable.”

Something terrible wells up within you then, a revelation. Your need grows teeth and bites, your God is still there, thrashing indigo and violet, but now there is something else. Something more. You hunger now for succor.

You hunger for a love your God cannot give you.


End file.
